The Biophysical Instrumentation & Protein Purification Core (BIPPC) will assist in the design and execution of a variety of techniques essential for the proposed projects. The core consists of seven scientists currently located within BBRI with expertise in the areas of protein chemistry and peptide synthesis. The analysis of protein structure and protein-protein interactions will be approached using a variety of spectroscopic methods, analytical ultracentrifugation, calorimetry, and surface plasmon resonance. The core will provide protein engineering capabilities that will allow the expression of proteins and protein constructs required for studies proposed in projects 2 and 3. Some studies proposed in this application; for example the FRET studies in Project 2 will be carried out directly by the principal investigator's group within the core. In such cases, members of the core will be available to provide support when required such as instrument maintenance and calibration, help in labeling, purification and proteolytic digestion of proteins, and training new post-docs and technicians in the correct use of our instrumentation.